


Dirty Vibe

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grease!lock, M/M, One Shot, Rebel!Sherlock, Uni!lock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes è lo studente di Chimica più bello, più antipatico e più ribelle che John Watson abbia mai visto. Agisce per come gli va, decide per gli altri e non manca di farlo con il noioso e studioso biondino di Medicina, che obbliga a partecipare ad una festa scatenata dove John non entrerebbe nemmeno per salvarsi dall'Apocalisse. E John accetterà, perchè è incondizionatamente ed irrecuperabilmente innamorato di lui.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Lui era quel tipico ragazzo a cui pensi subito dopo averlo visto, perché è così particolare e bello da catturarti nella tela lucente dei suoi occhi, torturarti lentamente con il suo sorriso e la sua bocca a cuore, fino a divorarti dentro."<br/>[...]<br/>"-Ti avevo detto di farti trovare giù.- proferì, e deglutii pesantemente. -Ti aspetto da dieci minuti.<br/>Provai a deglutire di nuovo, ma stavolta la gola era secca, e iniziavo a sentire una certa impossibilità motoria e respiratoria di fronte al suo sorriso, ai suoi occhi, alle sue labbra e a lui, più in generale. Ora capivo come si sentivano le ragazze, Molly compresa, nel guardarlo.<br/>-Non è molto educato.- proseguì tranquillo, scuotendo la testa. -Muoviti, siamo in ritardo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Vibe

_** “Dirty Vibe,, ** _

  
**_C_** redevo che il secondo anno di università sarebbe stato più traumatico del primo, per l’aumento delle materie e degli esami, ma avevo iniziato da un paio di mesi e mi ero dovuto ricredere. Non era poi così male, ma la facoltà che avevo scelto era comunque abbastanza tosta. Medicina generale. Mia madre me l’aveva detto di scegliere qualcosa di più semplice, ma io avevo deciso di seguire le orme di mio padre e diventare medico, per garantire alla nostra famiglia un reddito più alto possibile. E ci sarei riuscito, almeno per onorare la sua memoria: era un uomo buono, gentile, dal carattere forte, e non mi aveva mai lasciato solo. Non prima di morire in un incidente stradale, a causa di un pazzo ubriaco che si era messo al volante dell’auto di un amico. Per quello ce l’avevo tanto con gli alcolisti, avevo deciso di non bere e mi tenevo a debita distanza da chiunque facesse uso di alcool e altre sostanze pericolose. Ero il tipico “ragazzo per bene”, quello della porta accanto, ma le mie storie con le ragazze erano sempre state disastrose: un po’ perché mia sorella finiva per portarsele a letto (sì, è omosessuale, ma sono uno dalla mente abbastanza aperta), sia perché… Beh, l’anno scorso mi sono innamorato di un uomo e non mi sento più a mio agio con il sesso femminile. In senso sessuale, perché se si tratta di parlare, ci riesco anche troppo bene. A dire il vero, non so catalogare cosa provo per l’uomo di cui vi ho parlato, è una sensazione strana, perché lui stesso è un tipo particolare. Nel mio polo universitario funziona un po’ come in qualsiasi liceo, anche qui ci sono gli studenti popolari e quelli sfigati, ovviamente sono consapevole di rientrare nella seconda categoria: sono molto studioso, i miei voti agli esami non vanno mai sotto al ventotto e non partecipo mai a nessun evento o a nessuna festa, anche se vengo invitato. Non uso i social network, o almeno non così spesso, diciamo che le mie priorità sono ben altre. Preferisco passare un sabato sera a casa con Greg, il mio migliore amico, a mangiare una pizza e a guardare un film preso a noleggio, piuttosto che andare in discoteca e fare mezzanotte anche solo per entrare nel locale.  
La persona di cui mi sono invaghito, direi abbastanza ovviamente, è il mio esatto opposto. Sherlock Holmes è popolare, è bello, ha una stregua di ragazze al seguito ma le rifiuta tutte – per quel che ne so – per motivi imprecisati. Non frequenta le lezioni, ma sulle tabelle dei voti vedo che ne prende sempre di alti, e sinceramente mi sono spesso chiesto come faccia. Ma Sherlock non è solo questo, è anche il più strano e il più irritante ragazzo con cui abbia mai avuto a che fare, e non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovarlo così saccente ed antipatico. Prima di oggi non ci avevo mai parlato, perché era inavvicinabile per uno come me, ma è stato proprio lui a parlarmi. Persino la circostanza in cui è avvenuto questo miracolo è stata dannatamente strana, quasi surreale, e per diversi minuti ho creduto di essere in un sogno particolarmente fantasioso. Ero appena uscito dalla facoltà, con i libri sottobraccio e la voglia di tornare a casa a riposarmi un po’, quando sono stato quasi investito da una moto nera, di cilindrata abbastanza elevata, che luccicava sotto il sole.  
-Hey.  
Non avevo mai sentito la sua voce, era baritonale e molto calda, lunghi brividi mi corsero sulla schiena da sotto il maglione. Aveva il casco adagiato sui capelli ricci, gli occhi azzurri sembravano volermi trapassare da parte a parte, da quanto mi stava studiando. Mi sentivo in soggezione, credevo volesse dirmi di stare più attento quando camminavo – anche se, in verità, era stato lui a venirmi quasi addosso – e lo guardai timidamente, sistemandomi gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Sì?  
-Ti accompagno a casa.  
-No, io… Eh?  
Ero confuso, immaginavo che nemmeno sapesse il mio nome, vista la differenza così abissale dei nostri stili di vita. Da dove gli usciva quest’idea di accompagnarmi a casa, poi? Immaginai che fosse uno scherzo, che magari aveva fatto qualche scommessa con qualche compagno di corso, perché non era la prima volta che mi capitava una cosa del genere.  
-Davvero, io… Io prendo l’autobus per tornare a casa, sto abbastanza lontano dalla facoltà, e…  
-Non è vero.- proferì lui, con così tanta serietà da prosciugarmi la gola. -Abiti vicino al parco, e in autobus impieghi solo venti minuti per arrivare a casa.  
Sbattei diverse volte gli occhi dietro le lenti degli occhiali, come diavolo faceva a sapere così tante cose di me? Non poteva aver tirato ad indovinare, non avevo amici in facoltà e, se anche avrebbe chiesto in giro, nessuno avrebbe potuto sapere con esattezza quanti minuti di autobus avrei dovuto sostenere prima di arrivare a casa. Lui mi fissava tranquillo, come se avesse semplicemente constatato il colore del mio maglione, poi le sue labbra chiare si piegarono leggere verso l’alto, in un sorriso strano e indecifrabile.  
-Come…?- iniziai a dirgli, spaesato, ma mi interruppe di nuovo con un gesto stizzito della mano. Forse mi reputava noioso, proprio come tutti gli altri. Che mi aspettavo?  
-La mia non era una domanda, John.- continuò imperterrito, dimostrando a gran voce di sapere persino come mi chiamavo. Ero sempre più spiazzato. -Adesso sali, ti accompagno a casa.  
-Ma stavo andando a prendere l’autobus...- protestai ancora, più debolmente di prima. I suoi occhi su di me mi mettevano a disagio, era veramente un bel ragazzo e pareva esserne consapevole.  
-Supponendo che non avessi in programma di ritardare e prendere la corsa successiva, John, direi che il tuo autobus ti è appena passato alle spalle.  
Mi voltai di scatto, constatando che effettivamente il mio autobus sfrecciava per la strada senza curarsi di avermi lasciato a piedi, letteralmente. Tornai a guardare Sherlock, a metà tra l’esasperato e il sorpreso, forse potevo accettare: infondo avevo perso l’autobus, nella mezz’ora prima della corsa successiva sarei sicuramente arrivato a casa se mi fossi lasciato accompagnare da lui. Guardai con aria incerta la sua moto, il sedile posteriore era alto, e non me la sentivo particolarmente di salirci… Insomma, per le poche volte in cui lo avevo visto arrivare o andare via dalla facoltà, non guidava con calma. Era un ribelle, e anche quell’etichetta sembrava calzargli a pennello, così come i suoi vestiti eleganti e qualsiasi cosa che lo riguardasse.  
-Oh, capisco.- lo sentii dire all’improvviso, con una risatina di scherno. Ero abituato a sentirne, ma non ero minimamente avvezzo ad uno sguardo come il suo, così saccente e sexy al tempo stesso. Insomma, che cosa voleva da me? Perché non si era già stufato di parlarmi?  
-Hai paura delle moto, vero? Beh, è comprensibile, sei una persona così… _Normale_.- sospirò, scuotendo il capo protetto dal casco. Mi accigliai, se ero tanto normale e seccante, perché diavolo era ancora lì a parlarmi? E comunque, non avevo affatto paura. Era solo la prima volta, tutto lì.  
-Le moto sono per persone che non hanno paura della propria ombra, forse ispiri un coraggio che non possiedi..? Deludente, direi.- continuò, e strinsi gli occhi fino a ridurli a fessure. Era veramente antipatico, maledizione.  
-Guarda che non ho paura.- ribattei sicuro, sistemandomi di nuovo gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Ma davvero?  
Sembrava sperare proprio una risposta del genere, perché sorrise radioso e furbo mentre mi guardava. Annuì, pentendomi silenziosamente della mia scelta.  
-Allora sali. Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo, e non mi piace aspettare.  
Con un po’ di fatica, riuscii a salire dietro di lui. Si sfilò il casco con noncuranza e me lo passò in silenzio, quando lo agganciai alla testa sentii il profumo dei suo capelli ricci invadermi le narici ed era davvero li più buono che avessi mai annusato. Doveva essere qualcosa di particolare, perché nessun prodotto per capelli conosciuto aveva un odore simile, e inconsciamente sorrisi nel pensare che gli ero così vicino da potermi interrogare su che sostanze usasse e preferisse. Sorrisi molto meno quando la sua moto scattò in avanti nel traffico pomeridiano e mi aggrappai di riflesso al suo giubbotto in pelle, era freddo e scivoloso, i suoi occhi azzurri scontrarono i miei nello specchietto retrovisore e mi sentii ancora più a disagio. Avevo paura di cadere, la pelle del suo giubbotto continuava a scivolarmi dalle dita e lui continuava a guidare, imperterrito. Forse dovevo abbracciarlo, per evitare di uccidermi per una frenata troppo brusca, e timidamente cinsi il suo corpo nel vento. Rimasi sorpreso nel constatare quanto fosse magro sotto quel pesante giubbotto nero, non me lo sarei mai aspettato, forse era per quello che lo indossava sempre. Per apparire più grosso, più ribelle, più figo, visto che apparteneva alla categoria dei popolari della facoltà. Ma più cose scoprivo sul suo conto, e più mi accorgevo di quanto sarei stato inadeguato per lui. Avevo il petto contro la sua schiena, il vento mi sferzava il viso e sentivo il cuore battere forte, ci sarebbe mai stata la possibilità di ripetere un’esperienza come quella? Forse avevo fatto bene ad accettare, che per lui fosse solo una scommessa o meno per me era quasi un sogno, e pregavo che nessuno mi svegliasse.  
Intravidi casa mia all’orizzonte, non sapevo quanti minuti fossero passati esattamente ma non mi importava, anzi mi dispiaceva di non potergli stare più attaccato in quel modo, come se ne andasse della mia vita. Inchiodò con la moto, producendo un suono stridulo di pneumatici sull’asfalto, e gli finii inevitabilmente addosso. Non sapevo se ringraziarlo, se maledirlo per il suo modo assassino di sfrecciare tra le auto, o se sbavargli semplicemente addosso, così mi limitai a scendere in silenzio dalla moto. Mi tremavano le gambe, il cuore galoppava ancora in petto e non ero quasi più abituato al peso della cartella sulle spalle, da quanto mi sentivo oppresso dai pensieri.  
-Uhm, allora, io…- iniziai, titubante.  
-Ti passo a prendere alle otto.- mi informò, come se ci stessimo accordando per delle ripetizioni, o qualcosa del genere. Lo guardai spaesato, perché si ostinava a decidere per me?  
-Mi passi a prendere… Che…? Perchè?!- chiesi, improvvisamente allarmato. Mi fissò come se avessi appena detto la più divertente delle barzellette, o la più stupida delle sentenze, non sapevo definire il suo sguardo. Nessuno lo sapeva fare, in facoltà, per non dire in tutta Londra.  
-Perché andiamo alla festa.  
-Festa? Che festa?  
Non ero esattamente il tipo di ragazzo che frequentava locali e feste, potevo benissimo dire di detestarle, e proprio non ero intenzionato ad uscire di casa quella sera. Insomma, dovevo studiare tre capitoli di Anatomia, se avessi avuto il tempo di sviluppare interazioni sociali avrei chiamato Greg e Molly per vedere un film tutti insieme… O saremmo andati a casa sua, visto che lui era bloccato a letto a causa dell’influenza. Sherlock mi riservò un altro dei suoi sguardi strani, ma stavolta lessi in quegli occhi magnetici l’irritazione, e non mi piacque affatto.  
-La festa della facoltà di Chimica.  
-Senti, ci dev’essere un errore, io sono di Medicina…- gli feci notare, nervosamente.  
-Sì, so che sei di Medicina, John.- sospirò, perché sembrava sempre così seccato? Che si aspettava, che accettassi così su due piedi l’invito di un vero e proprio sconosciuto – perché quella, nonostante tutto, era la prima volta che parlavamo – e andassi con lui ad una festa di una facoltà che non frequentavo? Io avevo dei principi, maledizione!  
-Ma nessuno noterà la differenza.- continuò, convinto. -Ci vediamo stasera, adesso devo andare.  
Sgommò via senza che potessi ribattere, e rimasi impalato davanti alla porta di casa come un pesce lesso per un quantitativo indefinito di minuti. Poi corsi dentro, come se intorno a me tutto quanto avesse iniziato a tremare o a prendere fuoco, e mi barricai in casa. Afferrai il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e composi il numero di Greg in fretta, mi tremavano ancora le mani e mi sentivo su di giri, come non ero mai stato prima d’ora, nemmeno dopo un esame andato incredibilmente bene.  
-Pronto?- mi rispose la sua voce vagamente influenzata. Stava così da un paio di giorni, infatti quella mattina aveva saltato le lezioni alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza dove si era iscritto.  
-Sherlock Holmes mi ha invitato ad una festa.- dissi, trafelato.  
-Sì, e io sono la Regina Elisabetta. Ma dai, John.  
-No, Greg. Lo ha fatto. Mi ha accompagnato a casa, in moto!  
Il silenzio regnò per qualche istante e affondai nel divano di casa, era vuota perché mia madre aveva il turno al lavoro e mia sorella era evidentemente uscita, o forse era semplicemente a dormire. Come sempre, pareva non fare altro che quello, Harriet.  
-Ma veramente?- mi chiese alla fine, titubante. Annuii come se potesse effettivamente vedermi.  
-Sì, veramente.- lo rassicurai. -Ha detto che stasera c’è una festa della sua facoltà, alle otto, e che passava a prendermi.  
-Credi che sia vero?  
-Non lo so, non ho idea di cosa facciano a Chimica.  
-Uhm, John, per me era uno scherzo. Insomma, che lui inviti te ad una festa… Mi sembra irreale.  
Sospirai, roteando lo sguardo lungo la stanza, una parte di me sperava davvero che l’invito di Sherlock fosse vero e che non fosse, invece, frutto di uno scherzo o una scommessa.  
-John?  
Dovevo essere rimasto in silenzio più del normale, perché la voce di Greg si era fatta preoccupata oltre il cellulare, avevo l’orecchio caldo che formicolava appena. Mi riscossi dai pensieri, il mio migliore amico aveva ragione, e non dovevo fare altro che accettarlo; aspettare per Sherlock Holmes era un errore catastrofico. E poi, dovevo studiare davvero.  
-Sì, ci sono.- annunciai, con un filo di voce.  
-Non rimanerci male, John.- mi disse, aveva quella straordinaria capacità di capire cosa mi frullasse in testa. Ci conoscevamo da anni, dopotutto.  
-Ma figurati.  
-Se non dovesse venire, dico.- proseguì, come se non avessi proferito parola. -E’ Sherlock Holmes, non puoi aspettarti niente da lui. Niente di buono, almeno.  
Annuii di nuovo.  
-Tranquillo. Comunque vado a studiare adesso, tu rimettiti. E prendi un’aspirina, prima di dormire.  
-Sì, dottore.- rise, prima di esplodere in un colpo di tosse poderoso. -Ciao.- biascicò infine, ancora un po’ divertito.  
-Ciao.  
Chiusi la chiamata e mi diressi di sopra, provai a chiamare Harriet ma non mi rispose, era uscita davvero. Tanto meglio, non mi piaceva passare il tempo con lei in casa. Scossi il capo e mi feci un bagno veloce, nel tentativo di scacciare il pensiero di Sherlock e del suo invito, maledicendomi: perché continuavo a sperare come un idiota che si presentasse davanti alla mia porta? Proprio non mi capivo, sapevo essere davvero stupido a volte. Harriet lo diceva sempre, ma non le avrei mai dato la soddisfazione di farle sapere che aveva ragione, sarebbe stato troppo persino per me. Mi avvolsi nell’accappatoio e mi trascinai in camera, prendendo i volumi di Anatomia e portandoli di sotto, dove mi armai per prepararmi una tazza di thè. Erano le cinque e mezzo del pomeriggio, ero un po’ in ritardo sulle abitudini di un perfetto londinese, ma mi ero dilungato nel fare il bagno e nel pensare a Sherlock. Lui era quel tipico ragazzo a cui pensi subito dopo averlo visto, perché è così particolare e bello da catturarti nella tela lucente dei suoi occhi, torturarti lentamente con il suo sorriso e la sua bocca a cuore, fino a divorarti dentro.  
Assaporai in silenzio il retrogusto di cannella del mio thè caldo, aprendo il libro di Anatomia e dedicandomi ai miei tre capitoli il più intensamente possibile, l’esame era vicino e dovevo assolutamente passarlo con voti alti, per permettermi di avere un lavoro alla fine dell’università. Prendevo la cosa molto seriamente, da quando mio padre era morto e avevamo avuto le prime difficoltà economiche, ed ero determinato a conseguire la laurea con il massimo dei voti, proprio come lui e mia madre. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di Harriet, che aveva interesse solo nell’alcool e nelle belle ragazze da portarsi a letto. Aveva cinque anni più di me, ma mentalmente era rimasta ancora nel pieno dell’adolescenza. Ogni tanto davo uno sguardo all’orologio, nel constatare che erano passate due ore e mezzo sentii il cuore stringersi nel petto.  
“Ti passo a prendere alle otto.” mi aveva detto, prima di dileguarsi sulla sua moto nera. Mi tornarono in mente i suoi occhi azzurri, la sua voce calda, il suo maglione con lo scollo a V sotto il giubbotto di pelle e i suoi pantaloni sdruciti, infilati quasi di forza negli anfibi ai piedi. Era costantemente vestito di nero o con colori molto scuri, che facevano risaltare l’azzurro acqueo dei suoi occhi e la sua pelle lattea, forse lo faceva apposta per dimostrarsi ancora più tenebroso di quanto già apparisse all’intera facoltà. Avevo sempre pensato che fosse un egocentrico, un vanesio ed irritante studente di Chimica, e non ero il solo a sostenere quella teoria, almeno nel mio corso. Molly, mia compagna di corso e fidanzata del mio migliore amico, lo riteneva molto affascinante; ricordavo la sua depressione nello scoprire la vera sessualità di Sherlock una mattina di aprile, quando nella facoltà si era diffusa la voce che era stato a letto con un ragazzo della facoltà di Letteratura dopo una festa a cui si era imbucato, un certo Victor Trevor. Non avevo la minima idea di chi fosse, ma non ricordavo che Sherlock avesse mai smentito la cosa, e avevamo finito tutti per accettare l’idea che il più tenebroso del polo fosse irrimediabilmente gay. Proprio come me, avevo pensato all’inizio, prima di rendermi conto che Sherlock Holmes era troppo per il sottoscritto. Aveva fatto male, ma come sempre avevo accettato e non ci avevo più pensato, almeno fino a circa tre ore prima, quando mi aveva obbligato a farmi riportare a casa e mi aveva lasciato sulla porta con un invito per la sera, appiccicato in fronte come un’etichetta. Le lancette dell’orologio si muovevano senza che potessi fermarle e, improvvisamente, il cellulare vibrò sul tavolo. Non lo tenevo spesso vicino quando studiavo, ma dopo aver chiamato Greg lo avevo lasciato lì e poi mi ero messo a leggere senza badarci troppo. Ecco l’effetto che mi faceva pensare a Sherlock Holmes. Il messaggio proveniva da un numero che non avevo salvato in rubrica, ma lo aprii più per curiosità che altro.  
 

_Mi metto il casco e parto da casa. Fatti trovare pronto fuori. SH_

  
Per poco non caddi rovinosamente dalla sedia. Stava… Stava dicendo che sarebbe veramente venuto a prendermi? E dove diavolo aveva preso il mio numero? Fissai il messaggio come se lo ritenessi il frutto della mia fantasiosa immaginazione, poi mi morsi il labbro inferiore e feci per digitare una risposta, le dita avevano ripreso a tremare. Poi pensai che, nell’ipotesi in cui stesse davvero per muoversi da casa, non avrebbe letto il messaggio… Così rinunciai a scrivergli, sospirando di sollievo giusto un attimo prima di fiondarmi di sopra per mettermi qualcosa addosso. Aprii l’armadio e, per un attimo, mi sentii depresso: non c’erano che jeans blu scuri, alcuni più sdruciti e consumati di altri, camicie e maglioncini erano accuratamente riposti nel cassettone accanto al letto. Mia madre era una donna metodica e ordinata, mi aveva trasmesso quel tratto anche per compensare al disordine che Harriet si lasciava alle spalle, ma iniziai a cercare come un forsennato un maglione che non fosse slargato, consunto, macchiato o chissà che altro. Alla fine ne scelsi uno blu scuro, da mettere con una camicia dello stesso colore, aveva dei disegni rossi e bianchi ma non era importante. Era il maglione più bello che avevo, non lo mettevo mai per paura di rovinarlo, eppure sentivo che quella era l’occasione giusta per indossarlo. Mi infilai un paio di jeans scuri e le scarpe con cui ero andato in facoltà, erano normali e da uomo, ma mi piacevano molto. Quando mi resi conto di essere corso in bagno per afferrare la confezione di gel per capelli di Harriet, mi bloccai a guardarmi nello specchio. Che diavolo stavo facendo? Mi stavo veramente mettendo in tiro per quello che, fino a quel momento, avevo reputato uno scherzo? Guardai il cellulare, nel trambusto non avevo fatto caso nemmeno al ritorno di mia sorella, e intanto le campane rintoccarono le otto e trenta della sera. Era buio oltre la finestra del bagno, Harriet aveva una sciarpa grigiastra al collo e mi guardava, incorniciata dalla porta.  
-Che diavolo fai, sveglia Johnny?  
Digrignai i denti, odiavo quel soprannome che mi aveva affibbiato solo perché riuscivo a dormire meno di lei, quando dovevo alzarmi presto non mugolavo come un cane ferito per stare a letto altri cinque minuti.  
-Quello è il mio gel per capelli?!  
Lo rimisi a posto, dato che effettivamente non mi serviva, e mi resi conto di aver fatto la peggiore cazzata della mia vita. Mi guardai nuovamente nello specchio, ignorando mia sorella e le sue frasi su quanto fossi idiota, e non mi sprecai nemmeno di risponderle di andare a quel paese e rimanerci per sempre. Mi sentivo trasecolato, come se mi guardassi con gli occhi di un altro, mentre mi facevo bello – per quel che mi era possibile – per… Per niente.  
-Idiota. Idiota, John.- mi dissi arrabbiato, battendomi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo il capo. Mi sentivo a pezzi, scombussolato e arrabbiato, avevo voglia di chiudermi nella mia stanza e affogare tra le righe del libro di Anatomia fino alla mia laurea. Come potevo, davvero, essere stato così stupido da credere che…  
Sentii suonare il campanello e persi dieci anni di vita in un secondo, mi fiondai verso il piano inferiore ma Harriet era già davanti alla porta.  
-Sì?- chiese, aprendola. Mi bloccai a metà delle scale, non riuscivo a vedere chi fosse, ma tutto fu molto chiaro quando sentii la voce baritonale che rispondeva a mia sorella con fare annoiato.  
-C’è John?  
Nella mia mente non sembrava accadere più nulla, era arida e silenziosa come il deserto afghano, solo una voce solitaria ripeteva in sequenza tre parole: “oh mi dio”. Per il resto, c’era il vuoto. Harriet si voltò a guardarmi e si fece da parte, scesi titubante le scale fino a farmi vedere da Sherlock, avvolto nel suo giubbotto di pelle, i ricci liberi dal casco e gli occhi frizzanti posati su di me. Un leggero ghigno gli curvò le labbra piene e chiare, contro le quali si stagliava il filtro giallognolo della sigaretta.  
-Ti avevo detto di farti trovare giù.- proferì, e deglutii pesantemente. -Ti aspetto da dieci minuti.  
Provai a deglutire di nuovo, ma stavolta la gola era secca, e iniziavo a sentire una certa impossibilità motoria e respiratoria di fronte al suo sorriso, ai suoi occhi, alle sue labbra e a lui, più in generale. Ora capivo come si sentivano le ragazze, Molly compresa, nel guardarlo.  
-Non è molto educato.- proseguì tranquillo, scuotendo la testa. -Muoviti, siamo in ritardo.  
Raggiunsi Harriet sulla porta, che fissava spaesata un po’ me e un po’ Sherlock, che per tutta risposta la ignorava bellamente e continuava a fumare. Dio, era bello da togliere il fiato, in piedi sul marciapiede, appoggiato alla sella della moto. Come una scultura perfetta, resa viva per qualche strana magia. Mi infilai silenziosamente il giubbotto e salutai Harriet con un’occhiata scombussolata, lei mi sorrise e mi ritrovai a pensare che forse ero davvero in un sogno. Lei non mi sorrideva mai, mi odiava e non perdeva occasione di dimostrarmelo, eppure quella sera mi strizzò l’occhiolino e rise, rise, augurandomi di divertirmi con fare divertito. Mi sbattè letteralmente la porta alle spalle e mi ritrovai sul marciapiede, Sherlock era risalito sulla moto e mi guardava, in attesa. Gli sorrisi, più per circostanza che altro, sentivo il cuore martellarmi in petto e le ginocchia molli come burro; mi passò un casco grigio e mi sorrise di nuovo, mandandomi in totale trance.  
-E’ di mio fratello, ma è inutilizzato. Direi che, ad occhio e croce, ti potrebbe stare.  
Mi infilai il casco mentre parlava e alla fine annuii, mi stava perfettamente. Salii dietro di lui con meno difficoltà di quel pomeriggio, ma comunque con l’emozione alle stesse, e stavolta attese di allacciarsi a propria volta il casco prima di partire.  
-Reggiti.- si raccomandò. -Siamo in ritardo e aumenterò la velocità, puoi anche tenerti a me come questo pomeriggio.  
Arrossii distintamente sulle guance, sentii il calore salire fino al cervello, ma annuii e gli cinsi la vita con le braccia, fino ad intrecciare le mani sulla sua pancia, protetta dal pesante giubbotto borchiato. Finalmente partì alla volta della festa, i pochi minuti di viaggio mi fecero sentire leggero e libero come una farfalla, e il suo profumo tornò ad inebriarmi. Stavo veramente andando ad una festa dove non ero invitato, insieme a Sherlock Holmes, sulla sua moto? Quasi non mi accorsi di essere arrivato, se non per un’altra delle sue frenate brusche davanti ad un edificio dalle mura giallo ocra, appena scolorite, le finestre non avevano vetri e una saracinesca variopinta di graffiti polverosa e ammaccata riportava disegni che non riuscivo a comprendere ad un primo sguardo. Deglutii, come mai quel posto non mi piaceva per niente?  
Sherlock scese dalla moto e feci lo stesso, si assicurò di bloccarla e si infilò le chiavi in tasca, lo seguii cauto mentre camminava per fare il giro dell’edificio. Sembrava abbandonato, dai buchi delle finestre provenivano grida, musica elettronica a volume molto alto, e i cassonetti pullulavano di bottiglie di birra, rhum, bicchieri di carta e altri residui alcolici.  
-Sherlock, io non…- iniziai, non dovevo essere lì per un sacco di ragioni, e non sapevo da dove partire per elencarle tutte. Per prima cosa non ero invitato, poi c’era alcool ovunque, magari persino della droga dato che avevo adocchiato una siringa tra i rifiuti, e comunque le feste non facevano per me.  
-Nome?  
Sbiancai nel vedere Sherlock fermarsi davanti ad un energumeno dai capelli tinti di un blu elettrico, con piercing sul naso e sulle sopracciglia, che stringeva un foglio di carta in mano. Ecco, adesso si sarebbero sicuramente accorti che non facevo parte della lista, pensai con un notevole nervosismo. Il mio accompagnatore, invece, pareva a suo agio.  
-Holmes.- rispose, e l’altro controllò sulla carta.  
-Ok.- biascicò, prima di guardarmi e alzare un sopracciglio. -E lui?  
-E’ con me.- chiarì Sherlock, prima che potessi presentarmi o scappare via, entrambi ipotesi fin troppo valide per cacciarmi da quell’impiccio.  
-Sì, ma chi sarebbe?  
-Ti dico che è con me. Lui entra e tu stai zitto al riguardo, altrimenti dico a tutti dove hai passato la notte.  
Li fissai confuso, ma la minaccia di Sherlock parve funzionare, perché l’altro abbassò gli occhi e si fece da parte per farci passare. Venni trascinato dal mio accompagnatore in una ressa di persone vestite totalmente il mio opposto, con i capelli colorati o cosparsi di gel in quantità industriali, i loro piercing brillavano sotto le luci psichedeliche.  
“Ma che ci faccio qui?” pensai angosciato, stringendomi nel giubbotto. Sherlock si fermò davanti ad un tavolino con varie bevande e mi passò un bicchiere di qualcosa, che rifiutai immediatamente.  
-Eddai, bevi.- mi esortò. -Non esiste che uno va ad una festa e non beve, John.  
-Io non bevo.- gli risposi, più perentorio di quanto mi aspettassi. -Detesto l’alcool.  
Lui scosse la testa, ma si scolò il contenuto del bicchiere che mi aveva offerto e lo gettò, con poca grazia, nel cestino lì accanto. C’era un sacco di gente, faceva caldo e quell’atmosfera non mi piaceva affatto, volevo tornare a casa… Quasi mi pentivo di aver accettato, maledizione. Sherlock mi offrì la mano.  
-Almeno balli, sì?- chiese, ma senza attendere risposta da parte mia mi trascinò in mezzo alla pista e iniziò a muoversi davanti a me, che al suo contrario stavo impalato in mezzo a tutti. La musica era altissima, elettronica e ripetitiva, mi sarebbe subentrato molto presto un mal di testa allucinante. Venni però catturato dai movimenti di Sherlock, sensuali e sinuosi come lo strisciare di un serpente sul terreno, e pensai che fosse veramente un bellissimo spettacolo a cui assistere. Mi posò le mani sulle spalle, avvicinandosi, e sentii il respiro morirmi nei polmoni nel constatare quanto i suoi occhi fossero vicini ai miei. Lui era più alto di me, mi sollevò il mento con una mano e mi guardò sogghignando, la sigaretta era sparita poco dopo il nostro arrivo alla festa e nemmeno ci avevo fatto caso, se non in quel momento.  
-Eddai, John.- mi pregò, a fior di labbra. -Balla con me.  
Quanti minuti erano passati? Forse due, forse dieci, forse si trattava solo di una manciata di secondi, eppure tutto mi stava dando alla testa. La musica alta, il testo incomprensibile della canzone, il caldo, la ressa di gente intenta a ballare, Sherlock piegato su di me, il suo profumo, i suoi occhi stagliati contro i miei, le sue dita sotto il mio mento… Stavo naufragando in un mare di emozioni e non stavo facendo nulla per salvarmi, se non ancorarmi al giubbotto aperto di Sherlock, alla sua camicia viola e al suo petto magro che esplodeva sotto la stoffa. Continuava a ballarmi addosso, mi aggrappavo ogni secondo di più alla sua camicia e fissavo le sue labbra, come se non vedessi che la loro forma a cuore che mi pulsava davanti agli occhi, pregandomi silenziosamente di baciarla. Mi arresi a quel richiamo e mi alzai sulla punta delle scarpe, per annullare la distanza fra il mio viso e quello di Sherlock; la sua bocca sapeva di birra e pensai che, forse, l’alcool non era poi così male. Non su di lui, almeno. Sentii il suo corpo irrigidirsi contro il mio, per qualche istante smise persino di ballare e muoversi al ritmo della musica elettronica, mentre speravo di poter avere un bacio molto meno casto di quello che ci stavamo scambiando. Le sue labbra erano morbide, calde, sapevano di fumo e birra al tempo stesso, un gusto amaro e pungente che non riusciva a disgustarmi, perché ormai associato alla sua persona così particolare. Le schiuse improvvisamente e avvertii il contatto con la sua lingua umida e calda, le mie mani si mossero lungo il suo petto aggirando il suo corpo sotto il giubbotto pesante e rabbrividii da solo, in preda a forti scariche elettriche sottopelle. Il nostro bacio amaro si intensificava di secondo in secondo, la mia lingua leccava la sua mentre lo stringevo a me, con forza, come se temessi che separandoci il mio sogno si sarebbe infranto. Non volevo che quella felicità che mi annebbiava i pensieri si diradasse come sabbia tra le dita, volevo anzi conservarla stretta nel mio pugno, dove adesso era racchiusa la stoffa della sua camicia. Era leggera, sotto quel sottile strato viola la sua pelle mi solleticava le dita; iniziavo a sentire il respiro corto e mi staccai da lui, le labbra appena doloranti. Il mio primo bacio con un uomo, che era stato capace di eccitarmi dieci volte di più di quelli che avrei potuto scambiare con la donna più bella e sexy esistente sul pianeta, era stato rubato da Sherlock Holmes così come il mio cuore, la mia anima, il filo logico dei miei pensieri. Il mio intero essere gli apparteneva, a lui e a nessun altro uomo. Ripresi fiato e lo guardai, estasiato e quasi ubriaco del suo sapore, della voglia di sentirlo ancora, all’infinito, per tutta la durata della festa a cui ero stato trascinato. Mi fissò anche lui, in silenzio, e poco dopo si piegò di nuovo su di me per reclamare le mie labbra una seconda volta. Mi concessi senza esitazione, più e più volte, finchè non sentii il corpo reagire al calore della sua lingua piatta contro la mia, al loro umido intrecciarsi, al suo respiro mescolato al mio. Le sue dita pallide e affusolate si muovevano su di me, dopo svariati minuti capii che si stava armando per slacciarmi il giubbotto e non mi opposi, non mi curavo nemmeno di essere nel centro esatto di una pista da ballo. Probabilmente erano tutti troppo ubriachi o troppo presi dal muoversi seguendo il ritmo per accorgersi di noi, così appassionati ed impacciati al tempo stesso, intenti a cercare di spogliarci a vicenda.  
- _Bagno._ \- sibilò mordendomi il labbro inferiore, gemetti piano anche se potevo benissimo non trattenermi, visto il volume della musica.  
-Dove?  
Mi morse di nuovo e si spinse contro di me, facendomi indietreggiare tra i corpi confusi che mi ballavano intorno, forse urtai una decina di persone mentre mi lasciavo spostare da Sherlock ma non mi interessava affatto. Pensavo solo a lui, a quanto il suo corpo stesse bollendo sotto le mie dita, a quanto volessi assaporarlo e lasciarmi assaporare dalla sua bocca calda. Improvvisamente mi sentii colpire da qualcosa di duro poco sopra la cintura dei jeans e gemetti di dolore nel collo di Sherlock, impegnato a mordermi su una spalla mentre litigava stizzito con la mia camicia, infilata nei pantaloni, sotto il maglione.  
-Troppi vestiti.- lo sentii imprecare vicino al mio orecchio, infastidito come un bambino a cui veniva negato il piacere di rubare un pupazzetto al più antipatico del gruppo giochi. Quasi mi veniva da ridere a quel paragone, mentre cercavo di aprire la maniglia della porta del bagno con la mano all’indietro. Mi sfuggiva continuamente dalle mani, era umida e fredda, Sherlock mi guardò lasciando perdere la sua lotta frenetica con la mia cintura.  
-Spostati.- ordinò, con quella voce capace di farmi rabbrividire dalla voglia, ed eseguii senza nemmeno respirare. Alzò il piede destro e sbattè l’anfibio contro la serratura della porta plastificata, che cedette con un gran fracasso, e finimmo nel bagno con una tale violenza che quasi caddi all’indietro. Sherlock mi tenne saldamente, nonostante fossi più o meno il doppio di lui per massa corporea, e si affrettò a girarmi contro la porta per evitare che restasse aperta. Eravamo soli in quel bagno dall’odore di alcool ancora più forte, acre e penetrante, e strinsi i pugni contro la plastica gelida della porta mentre mi lasciavo spogliare da lui. Mi slacciò la cintura e gemetti di sorpresa nel sentire la sua mano scivolare nei miei boxer leggermente umidi, non ero mai stato così eccitato in vita mia e doveva essere palese perché, quando lasciai andare un gridolino di piacere elettrico, colsi un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul viso allungato di Sherlock.  
-A-Ah…- gemetti di nuovo, col respiro quasi doloroso. Non mi guardava, era totalmente preso nel tentativo di mordermi la pelle del collo e succhiarne un lembo, con voglia e foga, e presi ad ansimare come un forsennato tra i riccioli scuri e indomabili sulla sua testa. Provavo così tante emozioni tutte insieme da non sentire niente, la musica continuava a martellarmi nelle orecchie e afferravo distrattamente il contenuto del suo scarso testo, qualcosa riguardo a delle vibrazioni particolarmente sporche. E diavolo, mi sentivo tremare sotto le labbra di Sherlock, sotto la sua mano intenta a masturbarmi, sotto il mio stesso respiro, di vibrazioni ce n’erano anche troppe.  
-S-Sher… Sherlock…- lo chiamai convulsamente, stringendomi ancora di più a lui. Lentamente, le mie dita abbandonarono la presa tra i suoi ricci e il suo viso scese lungo il mio petto, con la mano libera Sherlock mi aveva sollevato il maglione e la camicia insieme e ora mi leccava la pelle, la sentivo andare in fiamme ovunque la sua lingua lasciasse una scia umida. Scendeva senza ritegno o preoccupazione, io invece sentivo le gambe cedere e cercavo di spingermi contro la porta chiusa con le spalle per bilanciarmi e non franargli addosso, anche se l’avrei fatto volentieri. Mi sentivo vicino all’apice, la sua mano era morbida e calda sul mio sesso, la luce a neon del bagno tremava davanti ai miei occhi socchiusi e pungenti.  
-Guardami.- mi sussurrò Sherlock, facendomi deglutire con difficoltà. Abbassai lo sguardo su di lui, nell’imbarazzo più totale mi accorsi che si è inginocchiato sul pavimento e mi guardava dal basso, il viso a pochi millimetri dalla mia erezione. Avrei voluto dirgli che sarei potuto morire – e venire – solo sentendo il suo respiro in quella zona torrida del mio corpo, che ero un ragazzo dai seri principi e che non c’era bisogno di arrivare a tanto e altre scuse del genere, ma le scacciai tutte quante con un gemito quasi animale e femmineo quando Sherlock, ignaro di cosa sentissi, avvolse il mio sesso tra le sue labbra umide. Lo sentivo muoversi piano, poi più veloce, e dalla bocca non mi uscivano che mugolii strozzati dal troppo piacere.  
-Sher… S-Sher…- provai a chiamarlo di nuovo, le gambe tremarono più forte e venni con un sospiro liberatorio, prendendo fiato con gli occhi incollati al soffitto traballante. Lui non si scompose, anzi mi impose di guardarlo di nuovo e si leccò le labbra come se avesse bevuto il drink più buono del mondo, e quel pensiero mi fece eccitare più rapidamente di quanto pensassi. Sorrise.  
-Allora, le mie deduzioni erano giuste.- annunciò, compiaciuto di se stesso. Lo guardai confuso, con il respiro ancora un po’ irregolare, che stava dicendo?  
-Sei gay, hai un interesse per me, John.- spiegò, rapido. -Basta guardarti per capirlo.  
Sorrise e non risposi nulla, dopotutto aveva ragione su tutta la linea e non aveva certamente bisogno di sentirselo dire. Di famosa e collegata a lui, in tutta la città, c’era l’enormità del suo ego. Mi baciò di nuovo e mi incollai a lui, seminudo contro il suo corpo ancora vestito, e avvertii la sua erezione premere contro la mia tra le nostre gambe; fremetti e lo guardai timidamente durante il bacio. Volevo toccarlo ma mi vergognavo troppo, così raccolsi tutto il coraggio che avevo e mi strusciai contro di lui, petto contro petto e bacino contro bacino, ansimando piano.  
-Ti voglio anche io.- mormorò nel mio orecchio, stringendomi per i fianchi nudi e accarezzandomi con le dita, lunghi brividi mi percorsero la schiena sudata e annuii, con un piccolo sorriso. Mi voleva? Davvero? Mi morsi le labbra, era la mia prima volta con un uomo e avevo un po’ di paura, ma come potevo dirglielo?  
-Sherlock, io…  
-Lo so.  
Riprese a baciarmi lungo il collo, poi sul petto, leccandomi i capezzoli turgidi e facendomi rilassare sempre di più, anche se sentii lo stesso le sue dita entrare dentro di me. Strinsi i denti e mi aggrappai alle sue spalle, muovendomi contro di lui lasciandomi andare alla voglia, al bisogno di gemere e di chiamare il suo nome continuamente, come una preghiera. Lo pregavo di non lasciarmi, di restare con me, di non essere un sogno troppo bello per essere vero, e lui rispondeva con un bacio qua e là sul mio corpo. Alcuni minuti dopo non ce la facevo più, avevo bisogno di sentirlo dentro di me e mi spaventai un poco, non avevo mai provato nulla di così forte per una donna, ma con Sherlock Holmes era tutto possibile. Mi sentivo tuttavia pronto ad appartenergli, almeno per quella sera, prima che si dimenticasse completamente della mia esistenza. Lo chiamai ancora una volta e lui capì cosa intendevo dirgli con quel gemito sofferente e carico di voglia, così mi fece voltare con il viso contro la porta ed entrò dentro di me. Irrigidii il corpo e lui mi strinse a sé, lasciando che mi abituassi silenziosamente prima di iniziare a spingere, sentivo il suo sesso riempirmi completamente e cercavo di aggrapparmi all’ultimo briciolo di razionalità che mi era rimasto in un angolo del cervello. Non ero ossessionato dal sesso, anzi tutto l’opposto, ma in qualche modo l’idea di essere posseduto proprio da Sherlock Holmes, in un bagno sperduto di chissà quale zona di Londra, con il pericolo di essere scoperti e persino visti, non mancava di eccitarmi. Possibile che potesse mutarmi così tanto dentro con un solo sguardo? La sua voce roca si infrangeva nel mio orecchio, dove lui ansimava ad un ritmo sempre più veloce; temevo che il cuore mi esplodesse da quanto pulsava nel mio petto, le sue braccia mi stringevano il petto e non riuscivo quasi a respirare.  
-Sherlock… A-Ah!- gemetti con forza, arrossii pesantemente quando mi accorsi di aver iniziato a muovermi verso di lui, senza ritegno, quasi a chiedere sempre di più. Che mi stava succedendo? Ne volevo ancora e ancora, all’infinito, le sue labbra divoravano il mio collo e il suo sesso entrava ed usciva da dentro di me, sempre più a fondo, sempre più veloce, sempre più caldo. Raggiunsi la punta massima di piacere con un gemito così alto da spaventarmi da solo, Sherlock spinse ancora un po’ e poi venne dentro di me, lasciandomi soddisfatto e senza fiato.  
-Allora non sei così sfigato come dicono tutti.- sibilò divertito nel mio orecchio, mentre riprendevo aria per come mi riusciva. -Lo sapevo che si sbagliavano su di te, John Watson.  
Annuii senza un vero e proprio motivo, ero confuso e scombussolato più di prima, e la stanchezza di un rapporto così intenso e frenetico mi stava travolgendo senza pietà. Chiusi gli occhi.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~    ~ ~ ~    ~ ~ ~    ~ ~ ~    ~ ~ ~

 

Non sapevo quantificare quanto tempo fosse passato, ma il mio corpo ora era meno stanco. Sentivo un tepore dolce, familiare, e quando aprii gli occhi mi ritrovai avvolto tra le lenzuola blu scure di un letto singolo, in una stanza disastrata. Mi guardai attorno, sembrava che in quella camera fosse passato un uragano e non poteva assolutamente essere la mia stanza, ero ordinato fino all’inverosimile, io. Mi stropicciai gli occhi e mi chiesi se non fosse stato tutto un sogno, ma quando feci per alzarmi dal letto una fitta al sedere mi sorprese. Avevo davvero fatto sesso con Sherlock Holmes nel bagno di un edificio adibito ad un rave party? Io?  
Girai un po’ per la stanza, il mio giubbotto era gettato senza molto garbo su una sedia girevole davanti ad una scrivania piena di libri di Chimica, Fisica e Matematica, appunti disordinati e scarabocchiati erano tenuti fermi dal mio cellulare. La finestra era aperta, dalle persiane serrate proveniva la luce del sole. Che diavolo di ore erano? E dove mi trovavo? Mi accorsi di un foglietto lasciato sulla scrivania, sotto un angolo del mio telefono, e sbadigliai sonoramente.   


  
_ In caso di dolore, in bagno c’è un tubetto di gel per le contusioni. Ho solo quello,  
se non andasse bene beh, arrangiati. Sei tu il medico. SH _  


  
Veramente non ero ancora un medico, stavo studiando per diventarlo, ma scossi il capo contrariato. Così era casa sua, quella? Beh, la sua camera disordinata lo rispecchiava appieno. Tornai a guardare il foglietto.  
 

__ P.S.: Non sono sicuro che la sveglia funzioni, l’avevo impostata per le nove.  
Buona lezione, ti farò sapere quando ci sarà un’altra festa.  
So che ti è piaciuto, secchione pervertito.

  
Già, mi era piaciuto, ma non glielo avrei mai detto. Maledetto Sherlock Holmes. E maledette vibrazioni sporche che mi scuotevano il corpo al ricordo di quanto era successo. Sospirai e andai in bagno a sistemarmi, senza degnare di uno sguardo il gel per le contusioni, poi tornai in camera per prendere le mie cose e andarmene a lezione. Forse avrei accettato l’invito ad un’altra festa.  
Forse.   



End file.
